What Love Can Do
by that girl65
Summary: SEQUEL TO GORDO GORDO WHEREFORE ART THOU GORDO. Lizzie and Gordo are seniors now. After three years of a happy relationship, Lizzie begins to wonder what would have happened if they hadn’t known each other their whole lives. Little did she know that her c
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Screw Up

A/N: hey ya'll! I know some of you have been waiting for a sequel, and here ya go! Sorry it took so long for it to get out though. Think of it as a Christmas present. I know some of you didn't like my idea for the sequel but I couldn't think of anything else! So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to, but I'd 'preciate it if ya'll did. Mel

**Tonyboy:** I luv your idea...absolutely luv it. But I have a small confession to make, I've actually never seen West Side Story. BUT I'm going to watch it and try writing on your idea and make it a separate story. Thnx for your contribution! Mel

Title: What Love can Do

Rating: PG-13

Summary: SEQUEL TO GORDO GORDO WHEREFORE ART THOU GORDO. Lizzie and Gordo are seniors now. After three years of a happy relationship, Lizzie begins to wonder what would have happened if they hadn't known each other their whole lives. Little did she know that her curious mind would send her on an adventure she sure would never forget. L/G lottsa fluff!

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Beautiful Screw Up

"Hey, McGuire, can you come over?" I smiled when I heard the voice of my boyfriend of the past three years over the receiver. It was our three year anniversary and I wanted it to be perfect but "I'm grounded, Gordo," I told him sadly.

"That's never stopped you from sneaking out with me before," Gordo said playfully, "and I thought your parents were gone for the weekend."

"Yeah, but that was out, not to your house. And my parents are coming back tonight. Plus, I can't go over to your house, your parents hate me," I said unscrewing the cap to my nail polish.

"They don't hate you," Gordo responded. "Is that why they never say hi to me, or even acknowledge my existence? And how they always seem to mention the 'nice Jewish girls' in the neighborhood," I said putting a first coat of black nail polish over my nails.

"It's just taking them a while to warm up to you." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, cause you know, after nineteen years of knowing me and after us going out for three years I really shouldn't expect them to be used to my existence yet," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, you won. My parents don't like you, and I'm sorry. I know how shallow they are just because your not Jewish." He sighed in defeat.

"Don't be sorry," I joked slyly, "it's not your fault you fell into my irresistible charm."

I heard Gordo laugh on the other end and couldn't help but laugh too. "So," he said. "So," I repeated waving my hand through the air to dry my nails. "Since you don't want to go to my house, wanna go somewhere else instead?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Gordo, we've already been over this. I'm grounded," I said adding another coat of polish on my nails.

"But, Lizzie," he whined. He sounded like a dog that had been starved for days and suddenly there was a hotdog dangling just out of his reach.

"That's pathetic." I screwed the cap tightly back onto the bottle. "But, Lizzie, I haven't seen you since last night. I need to see you. One can't go that long without seeing the one they love. My soul is rotting without you," he said quietly.

I felt something pull slightly at my heart but resisted. I wasn't going to get in trouble for him. AGAIN. As much as I loved him, I couldn't.

"Okay, where are you reading that from," I accused.

"My heart."

His answer pulled at my heart strings even more and I knew he had me. "Fine, you got me," I whispered, "Where do you want me to meet you."

"Yes! Thank you, you won't regret this. I'll make this the best third anniversary we've ever had."

I heard the click of the phone and a dial tone on the other end. Shocked from his abruptness, I hung up the phone slowly, only to have it ring again.

"We've only had one three year anniversary ya know," I said into the speaker. I already knew who it was.

"I know, I messed up. But I forgot to tell you something." I smiled and shook my head. That's my Gordo. He's so sweet.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"I love you."

All my previous frustration towards him melted away. Yep, that's my Gordo. Sometimes, well always, I wonder if I even deserve him.

"I love you." All I wanted to do right now was hold him. "Okay, well, I'll see you in ten minutes," he said. "Okay, bye," I said quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Setting the phone on it's hook, I looked down at my wardrobe of pink pj's with puppy's on them and a matching top. I definitely had to change.

I jumped up from my bed and rushed over to my closet. I had to have the right outfit. I finally picked out my favorite pair of old jeans and a black shirt.

Just as I finished getting dressed, there came a knock at my window. I bounced happily over to the window and opened it.

Just like I expected, Gordo was standing below me looking up through my window. I waved down happily at him and put a finger over my mouth, to tell him to be quiet.

I climbed down the window easily after three years of practice.

I remembered the first time I had tried to climb down it. It was before me and Gordo were together and I was still mad at him for going out with Gloria (who left the country a LONG time ago, thank goodness) and right after he had found the cut on my wrist from when I had, well, attempted suicide.

FLASHBACK

"Ugh, that's it. I'm coming down and your going to get it," I said yet didn't budge. I really didn't want to climb down there.

"Oh, yeah, then come on. Climb down here and get me," Gordo said smugly. "Gordo," I said gruffly, throwing a leg over her window sill, "You just wait."

Really, I was hoping he would stop me, but instead he just watched me as I made a fool out of myself. I teetered a bit as she tried to balance myself. I saw Gordo's body tense up a bit as he watched me struggle.

Good, give him a scare. Cautiously, I swung my other leg over the edge so I was balancing on my butt. "Carefully. Carefully," Gordo muttered.

I gave him a look before continuing down. I slowly found her footing on the house boards. Gordo hovered below me, ready to catch me. "Almost there," I whispered to myself.

About three yards from the ground, one of the boards broke, causing me to loose my hold. With a small scream I fell backwards. Oh, no, I'm going to die. Well, maybe not because I'm not that far from the ground, but it'll still hurt.

Yet before I hit the ground, I fell on Gordo who helped cushion my fall. Gordo grunted, "Well that worked out well."

"Oh shut. Up," I groaned.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey, McGuire," he said wrapping me in his arms. "Hey," I said giving him a quick kiss. Or at least, it was meant to be quick kiss, but I didn't protest when he deepened it.

"Get a room," someone yelled from the sidewalk making us spring apart in surprise.

"Come on, lets get outta here," Gordo smiled entwining his fingers through mine.

"I have to be home pretty soon," I said bringing his arm across my chest, my parents are coming back at eleven."

Gordo groaned but didn't say anything. There was actually no need for him to say anything, I've been around him enough to know what he meant.

"Come on, I told you I couldn't stay long," I said apologetically as I set my head on his shoulder.

"I know, but I want to spend as much time with you as possible." He squeezed my hand lovingly.

"If I could, I'd spend everyday of the rest of my life with you."

"Every minute every second?" he asked sweetly.

"Every minute every second," I replied.

I kept walking, letting Gordo lead me to wherever we were going. When I finally realized where he was taking me I smiled. We were at the beach. After the Romeo and Juliet play when we got together, I met Gordo at the beach and he confessed he was my secret admirer.

We kicked our shoes off and walked through the soft sand towards the breaking tide. "This is great, Gordo. Thanks," I said kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you," he replied. A band began to play sensuous music across the street at the Italian restaurant and his eyes lit up.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Gordon?" I said. Instead of answering, he held his hand towards me and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" I smiled and took his hand, "Of course."

He took me by my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The music floated across to us, blending with the music of the ocean's screams and waves crashing against the shore creating a perfect melody.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and let him whisper in my ear. "Happy anniversary," he said. "I love you so much," I told him pulling myself closer to him.

He kissed the side of my head but that didn't satisfy me. I reached up and kissed him tenderly on the lips to which he gladly responded.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. "This is one moment I'll never forget," he sighed. (A/N: I know thtz cheesy but i had to put it for everything to play out in the end.)

"Not even if you got amnesia?" I joked. "Not even if I got amnesia." He played with my hair lovingly as we swayed to the music.

I heard a rumble of thunder overhead and looked up at the sky.

"You think it's gonna rain?" I asked him. He shook his curly head. "No, I think we're fine."

As if just to prove him wrong, drops of rain drizzled down on us, gradually getting harder.

"You better not look into a job as a weather man," I said as we ran back toward my house for shelter.

When we got to my house we stood under the awning to prevent getting wet. Gordo's long hair clung to his face, hiding his eyes from view. I giggled and pushed the damp curls from his face.

He shook his head wildly, letting the water splash on me. "Hey," I said holding his face in my hands.

He kissed the tip of my nose lovingly. I didn't want this night to end. I checked the driveway to see if my parents were home yet. They weren't.

"You wanna come inside? My parents aren't home," I suggested opening the door. I could tell he was debating it in his head but he finally nodded.

"Okay, but just for a little bit." I pulled him inside and sat him on the couch while I checked the phone for messages. There was one new message so I pushed the button.

"Lizzie, hon, we're not coming home today. It's raining too hard here. We'll be back by tomorrow though don't worry. We love you, sweetie and we'll be home as soon as we can." It was my parents. Good. Now I could spend the whole night with Gordo if I wanted.

"My parents aren't coming home tonight. They say it's raining too hard. So wanna watch a movie?" I asked sitting next to him. Our clothes were wet but it didn't matter. I had left the heater on when I left so it was toasty and we were drying fast.

"Okay," he said. I popped a DVD into the drive and snuggled up against Gordo. He put his arm around me and I melted into him. I liked this because we didn't get to do this too often.

We were usually with Miranda and she made us swear that we wouldn't get "lovey-dovey" around her. When we weren't with Miranda, we were at either his or my house with our parents. So either with my paranoid dad or his parents, and you already know the problem there.

My eyes were on the movie but I could feel Gordo's eyes boring into the side of my head. "What?" I asked looking at him and smiling.

He shook his head and stroked my hair lovingly. "I just can't get over how beautiful you are."

I blushed, "You're too good to me," I said smiling. "You deserve more than twice of what I give," Gordo said cupping my face in his hand. I set my hand on his and kissed him passionately.

Things heated up quickly and I pushed him down on the couch. I pulled him on top of me and began undoing his shirt.

"Lizzie, we should stop," he said pulling away. "What if I don't want to?" I said trying to pull him back toward me. "What happened to your morals?" he asked.

It was true. I had wanted to stay a virgin until I was married but suddenly I didn't care. I just felt, right.

"I through them out the window, Gordo," I replied. He shook his head. "No. I won't let you throw yourself away like this. Your probably just, high or something. Been sniffing some Sharpie, or whiteout or somethin'."

"Gordo," I whispered, "Please. I want this more than anything."

I could see the internal battle on his face. "Only if your sure," he finally said. I nodded in confirmation and he kissed me hard on the lips.

* * *

We lay next to each other with a blanket over us in silence. I hugged my body closer to his in an attempt to stay warm. The rain beat down hard on the house and lightning lit up the room.

"Gordo," I started.

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Lizzie, hurry up. You're going to be late for school," my mom called from down the stairs.

It was a week after the night me and Gordo had spent together and I was starting to get worried. I hadn't been feeling good in the mornings. I threw up yesterday morning.

I guess I shouldn't be concerned, it was only once but still.

"Coming." I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Bye, mom, I'll see you after school."

"Aren't you going to have any breakfast?" she asked shoving a plate of eggs towards me. My stomach churned just at the sight of them. "That's okay, mom, I'm not that hungry," I said walking out the door and towards the bus stop where I met Gordo.

"Hey sweetie," he said giving me a light kiss. "Hey," I said weakly. He frowned and set a hand on my forehead. "Are you okay? You don't look to good."

I felt a rumble in my stomach and a sudden sense of nausea washed over me. I rushed over to a clump of bushes and vomited behind them. Gordo pulled my hair out of my face and rubbed my back comfortingly.

I finished and he kissed the side of my head. Reaching towards his backpack, he handed me a bottle of water. I took off the cap and drank it down gratefully. The cool liquid soothed my parched throat.

"Maybe you should go home," he suggested cradling my face in his hands. His skin felt good against my feverish body and I leaned into him. "I can't go home."

"Why not?" he asked leading me to the bench, "You should go home if your sick. You might have a flu bug or something."

"That's the thing, Gordo," I said sitting down, "I don't think I'm sick."

He looked at me bewildered. "If your not sick then what's wrong?"

I sighed and set my hands on top of his. "Gordo, I think I'm pregnant."

He stared for a moment then turned away. He ran a hand through his hair, still speechless. "Are you sure?" he finally said.

I shook my head. "But I don't know how else to explain it. I only get sick in the mornings."

Gordo clasped my hand and started walking down the street just as the bus pulled up. "Where are we going?" I asked. "We're going to get you a pregnancy test," he said heading towards a Walgreens on the corner. "Gordo, why? I-I don't want to know," I whispered. "Why not?" he asked turning to look at me.

I just stared at him. I didn't know how to explain how I didn't want to be a mom. Not right now anyways!

I was only nineteen! Well, eighteen, but nineteen in a month. I had my whole life in front of me! I wasn't ready to take care of another life! I could barely manage my own!

"Lizzie, tell me. Why don't you want to know?" Gordo urged. "I'm not ready to be a parent, Gordo." Tears began to stream down my face and he hugged me close. I buried my face deep in his chest and listened to his steady heart beat.

"You know you're going to have to find out sooner or later. You can't ignore this until the baby pops out nine months from now," Gordo said trying to make a stab at humor. I smiled slightly and chuckled.

"So, Lizzie, do me this one favor. Please," Gordo begged. I sighed but nodded. He deserved the right to know, it would be his baby too.

We walked into the store and went started down the aisle. "There's so many different ones, how do we choose?" I entailed examining the many boxes.

"Just grab one," Gordo said snatching one from the top shelf and handing it to me. We walked up to the cash register and I grabbed a bag of chips so the pregnancy tests wouldn't be the only thing on the counter.

The old lady behind us tsked at us. "Kids these days, they're starting younger and younger," she said turning to who seemed to be her daughter, "I was thirty before I started, and at least I waited until I was married. No morals these days."

I blushed and tried to ignore them. I _had_ morals. But then I threw them out the window for that one night. Now the more I thought of it, the more I regret it. If I had kept my morals, we might not be in this mess right now.

Wait, what am I talking about? I don't know if I'm pregnant yet.

At the counter was a guy a little older than us. He glanced up at me but quickly looked back down. How embarrassing! Now people probably thought I was some kind of filthy hoe!

"So, what now?" I asked Gordo when we walked out. "Let's go over to my house, my parents aren't home," he proposed.

We went up to his room and I set my stuff on his bed. "I guess I'll be right back," I sighed walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

I followed the directions on the box and set the test up on the sink top.

I walked back into Gordo's bedroom and sat on the bed next to him. "Now," I announced, "we wait."

"I hate waiting," Gordo pouted. I smiled and stroked a finger down his nose. He kissed the tip of my finger when it ran past his lips. I set a hand on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. When our lips met, tingles ran up and down my spine like they always did.

I moved my lips softly over his and he returned it. We lay back down on the bed and I draped my legs over his.

He ran his hand up and down my leg and I shivered. Gordo pulled me closer to him and he slipped a hand under my shirt.

What am I doing? If I'm not already pregnant I don't want to get pregnant!

"Gordo," I said pulling away, "I think we should check the test thingy." He nodded and pulled his hand out from my shirt.

Just looking in his eyes I knew he understood. I smiled apologetically, "Sorry," I whispered and kissed his cheek.

We walked to the bathroom and I looked at the test on the sink. "I can't look, Gordo," I said shaking my head, "I just can't." I buried my face in his chest, and with a shaking hand he picked up the test.

He slowly raised it to his eye level. Looking at it, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Lizzie, hun," he started, "You're pregnant."

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_It's been three whole months since I found out I was pregnant. I haven't told my parents yet, I know they would be ashamed of me._

_I've committed a terrible sin, I know. And I'm sorry. Everyday I regret it even more. If I hadn't done what I had done, I know I wouldn't be in the position I am now._

_My mom is beginning to get curious. And I can see why! I'm gaining weight, I used to be throwing up every morning, and I'm getting cravings like crazy! I can already feel the baby moving in my stomach. I can tell my mom gets suspicious when all of a sudden I clutch my stomach out of nowhere._

_Gordo wants me to go to the doctor, but in order to get an appointment if you're a minor, you need a signed slip from your parents. Miranda keeps saying she'll forge a signature for my, but knowing me, I'll probably end up telling the doctor about it anyways. _

_Well, I know one thing, I am NOT, I repeat WILL NOT, have sex again until I'm married. I don't need more than one kid running around the house! _

_I gotta go, Gordo's at the door._

I pushed my journal to the top of my desk and opened my bedroom door. Gordo stood there with his lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, sweetie," he said giving me a light kiss. But for me, that wasn't enough. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips.

I pulled him towards my bed and shoved him down on it. "Lizzie, your parents are home," he managed between kisses.

I groaned and rolled off him. "How much longer until we're out of high school and we can move out?" I asked. "Seven months and two weeks," Gordo answered rubbing my stomach from under my shirt.

The baby kicked and he kissed my stomach lightly. "Only six more months," he sighed, "your parents _are_ going to find out sooner or later you know."

"Gordo, please, let's not discuss this right now," I whimpered, "I just want to be with you, minus all this other stress."

"Anything for you," he said resting his head on the pillow next to me. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, always keeping one hand protectively on my stomach.

"Gordo," I finally said quietly. "Yeah," he answered rubbing my stomach. "I love you." He just smiled and kissed me sweetly, "I love you too."

"Gordo," I began, "do you think that if we hadn't known each other our whole lives, that we still would have gotten together? Do you still think we would've fallen in love?"

He thought for a moment then answered. "I think, that no matter what we would have still fallen in love. We were meant to be together, so no matter what, destiny would have taken over."

"Really? You think so?" I asked. "I know so," he said. "I wish I knew for sure," I sighed.

"When two people were meant to be together, destiny will find a way, no matter what," he said. "Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

Suddenly, I felt drowsy and the room started spinning. I closed my eyes wearily and drifted to a deep slumber.

* * *

I blinked my eyes against the blinding rays of the morning sun. I was tucked snugly in bed and I smiled. Gordo must have done that, he was always too good to me.

"Lizzie, wake up," mom said marching into the room. My hand went instinctively to my stomach, "Okay, mom."

I swung my feet out of bed but still kept a hand on my stomach. I hadn't felt the baby move but didn't think much of it.

I got ready for school and went through my closet. How come all the clothes looked so...different? I didn't remember these.

I just grabbed something, planning on asking my mom about it later. I picked up my backpack and marveled at how light it seemed. I didn't remember it being so light since at least tenth grade.

I shrugged it off and began walking to school. When I got there, everything seemed different somehow. The seniors from two years ago were there and some of the teacher I hadn't seen since tenth grade.

I walked awkwardly to my locker and spun my combo. For some reason the lock wouldn't budge. "Uh, Lizzie, what are you doing?" I heard Miranda say from behind me.

"I'm _trying_ to open my locker, but for some reason the combo isn't working," I said pulling vigorously at the lock.

"Maybe because that's not your locker," she said pulling me to a locker across the hall. "Miranda, what are you talking about? This is my locker from tenth grade, we're seniors now," I said.

Miranda rose an eyebrow at my and frowned, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just tell me what's going on," I demanded. "Are you sure? Because we're not seniors," she began, "We're still in tenth grade."

A/N: Dun dun dun! OK ya'll, I want to know what you think, if itz a total screwy idea or what.


	2. Losing Touch With Reality

A/N: I realize that some of you were a about this. So let me clear it up for you: Lizzie wanted to know what would happen if her and Gordo had never met, what would have happened if they had met in the middle of their lives (10th grade) instead of when they were babies. She wanted to know if they would have still fallen in love. So she's sent into this weird AU where her and Gordo never met and everything's screwed up. I also realize that some of you didn't like my sequel, so I'm sorry. A lot of you wanted this to be a dream so I'm afraid youll be disappointed! I figured this was a crappy sequel but my brains been frozen from this stupid weather so, ya. Anywho, I think I lost about all my e rs with this stupid sequel. But if you don't like it, can you please read my other crappy story, Of Jealousy and Love, I lost a lot of my reviewers on that too.

**Tonyboy: **Ahh! Why do you keep giving me great ideas! I luv the whole "this was all a dream thing." But that's not how it's gonna go! Cry cry tear tear. Now I really want to do that idea! Ugh! That's not cool. ( But I WILL watch WSS as soon as I possibly can, it sounds like a good movie.

**Chapter 2: Losing Touch with Reality**

"Miranda, you're kidding right? This is just some big joke," I said with a forced laugh. What was she talking about? Not being a senior, yeah right. "Lizzie, why would I joke like that?" she asked.

I shook my head and looked around. "Where's Gordo?" I inquired, "Maybe he knows what's up with you."

"Um, Liz, who's Gordo?" Miranda said raising an eyebrow at me. "He's my boyfriend and our best friend since like, forever," I stated still looking down the halls, "and since when do you call me 'Liz'? Gordo gave me the nickname Lizzie when we were two. You haven't called me anything else in my life."

Though Miranda seemed to be temporarily occupied as she gazed down the hall over my shoulder. "Hottie alert," she said with a smile curling at the corners of her lips.

I followed her gaze and to my revolting surprise, I saw Gordo putting books into his locker. "Excuse me!" I exclaimed, "that's _my_ guy you're goggling at!" Miranda looked taken back. "I saw him first," she said stubbornly.

"What the heck are you talking about? I've known him since I was like, one! You've only known him since kindergarten!" I argued.

"What am I talking about? What are _you_ talking about? I've never seen him in my life! He's a new kid," she said raising an eyebrow at me. "New kid?" I breathed, "Miranda knock this out. You're freaking me out."

I walked over to Gordo and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He seemed shorter for some reason, despite his growth spurt in eleventh grade. "Hey, sweetie," I said, "Miranda's playing some kind of weird joke on me. She says were still in tenth grade."

He turned and looked at me strangely, like he had never seen me before. "Um, hi?" he said unsurely. "Gordo, I haven't felt the baby move yet today either," I whispered, "here, feel."

I took his hand and slid it under my shirt. His eyes grew wide and never left my stomach. He looked shocked that I was doing this. "See," I said, "its not moving, Gordo. I'm scared."

"Um, I don't know who you think I am, but my names not Gordo, I've never seen you before," he said withdrawing his hand from my stomach.

My whole body went numb and I stared at hm. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I whispered alarmed. "I don't know who you are, or who you think I am," he repeated softly, "but my parents are psychiatrists, maybe you should visit them sometime."

"Y-you're Gordo. The father of my child, David Zephyr Gordon," I said gripping his arm. He frowned at me, "Yes, that's my name, David Gordon, I don't know where you got Gordo," he said slowly, "but listen, I don't know who you are, or how you know my name. But I know that I never met you before, and I'm not the father of your baby."

"Gordo," I pleaded, "Gordo, if this is a joke it's not funny. Please, tell me it's just a joke." Silent tears began to stream down my cheeks and I shook my head. "I-I'm sorry, I really am," he said before walking off.

"No, please wait!" I said stopping him. He turned to look at me. There was reluctance in his eyes as they darted towards what I assumed to be his classroom. "Look in my eyes and tell me you've never met or been with me in your life," I demanded. Every time he played some sort of trick on me, he could never look in my eyes and lie without cracking a smile. I knew he would crack and all my worry's would melt away when he smiled and kissed me in apology for sending me through such worry.

He looked me firmly in the eyes and swallowed. Shaking his head he finally said those words, "I swear, I've never met or been with you in my life." Without one look back, he walked away and disappeared through the door.

My whole body felt numb as I stared blankly ahead. The people swarmed around me, not noticing the girl with the broken smile.

"I am _so_ trying out for the part of Juliet," Kate said stalking past me, "and maybe I can convince the new guy to be my Romeo."

I noticed the familiar bright green flyer in her hands and grabbed it from her. "Hey, Lozzie, what was that for?" she snarled.

"Romeo and Juliet," I whispered to myself. This couldn't be, it was too weird. There was no possible way this could happen. And at that moment, I realized that all sense of reality had just slipped away.


End file.
